The Angry German Kid Show/AGK meets Angry Polish Kid
AGK meets Angry Polish Kid 'is the fourth episode of the season 4 (64th overall). Synopsis TBA Plot One day, Leopold and Fabrice met in the morning at school. He noticed that Fabrice's appearance looks better than before. Leopold left to his class when the bell rang. He arrived at his classroom when Stefan was a new student. Stefan had a mental sickness; he thought that Germany was full of Nazis, even though Nazism ended in 1945. Then, he sat next to Ronald. Ronald refused, but Mr. Baldimore, a teacher of Leopold classroom, told him to shut up, and threatened him to send him to the principal's office. After that, Stefan sent Leopold a sick video, Goosh Goosh, much to this German kid's chagrin. Leopold tried to get Sukscox to get the Polish kid in trouble, but he was let down. Instead, Leopold sent Stefan a (prank) video after. When the jumpscare came in, it hurt the Polish kid's ear, which caused him to go insane, and smash his keyboard and throw it to the floor. After that, Baldi sent him to the principal's office. When Stefan arrived to his office, Diknoz, the principal of the school, warned him about disrupting the class with his loud music, and threatened to punish him if he gets in trouble again. Stefan lied, and attempted to take revenge by throwing his keyboard to Leopold, which strike the German kid ''real hard, but he was sent to the principal's office afterward by one of Leopold's friend, Jake. Stefan expected to get detention, but got suspended for a week by Principal Diknoz instead. At recess, Leopold was still angry about the events happened at his classroom. Tailsko asked him what was wrong, and he answered that Stefan was responsible and had a mental sickness about Nazism. Tailsko heard the Polish kid before; she remembers that she was playing CS:GO with him and an Ukrainian kid. While playing the game, she said that she hacked into ''Stefan's PC and deleted allof his NSFW stuff, causing him to go insane, toss his headphone and mouse, smash his keyboard and throw it on the floor, took the PC monitor off the computer and throw the monitor outside the window, and blamed his brother. ''Tailsko did not hack his computer, she was joking with him instead. Jake later showed up and told him about Bowsette, showing Fabrice's reaction towards the new phenomenon. At Steaf's house, his father beat him and extended his grounding time to 11 months. But that didn't stop Stefan from getting revenge on Leopold. Leopold was about to celebrate, until Stefan broke into Leopold's house. The two got into a fight, a fight that Leopold wins by finishing Stefan off with his Raging Keyboard. Stefan apologized, and they became friends. Stefan congratulates Leopold for hanging out with Tailsko, but realized he made a mistake and asked if he could apologize to her after his suspension. Meanwhile, Springtrap wakes up in what appears to be a park. Exetior tells him that they are in what is left of '''his world. He explains that he used to be "a german junkie who only cares about Unreal Tournament", but that it all came to an end when he died at the ends of a devil (Raynare). When Afton asks why he is Exetior's apprentice, Exetior reveals that he was there when Afton died. He later reveals his plan to Afton, who agrees. The episode ends with Sonic.exe walking towards the Master Emerald and absorbing its energy. What does that scene mean is unknown, only time will tell. Gallery TBA Transcript Trivia *This episode is the sequel of Videoman1443's "Angry Polish Kid goes to school" video which is copying to PrinceStickFigure's "Angry English Kid goes to school". At least, this episode will be better than the video that Videoman1443 made. *At one moment, Stefan asks himself why High School DXD has been aired in Germany. Believe it or not, it did happen. *This is the fourth episode that Fabrice helped Gene with the writing. **A video from Fabrice can be seen where he gives his opinion on Bowsette by exagerrating his behaviour. *It is the first episode that Stefan (Angry Polish Kid) appeared. *You can watch the leaked clips of this episode here! Category:Angry German Kid